this cant be happening
by wolfy447
Summary: the boys finnaly fall for one another only to have their love crash and burn when carlos worst nightmare suddenly appear.
1. Chapter 1

james walked into the living room to find logan doing backlips and dancing to 'i wanna dance' by jeniffer lopez.

"wow" logan stoped in his tracks.

"this looks weird dosnt it" he felt embarrassed.

"actually no but i expected something like this from carlos but not you" he popped back.

"ahh!" carlos came running in the living room screaming and ducked behind the couch.

"like that" james said to logan. then a hooded figure walked into the living room wearing a mask.

"time to die" it said

james screamed and got behind the couch with carlos.

"your a complete jerk you know that what is wrong with you Kendall your always trying to freik out carlos your sick man in the head". logan was pissed

"its not my problem your so uptight" said Kendall pulling off the mask.

"no but i just think its mean to ruin someones day by shoving their worst fear in their face" logan chirped back.

"well don't come complaining to me when someday were actualy stalked by something like that and your dumb boyfriend is freiking out because i never got the chance to help him over come his fear" he was trying to defend himself

"like that's ever going to happen and besides the way your trying is sick" logan faught back

"you know what i really don't care anymore im going to go see jo" kendall left.

secretly logan was in love with kendall but told no one and never would. he sighed as he watched the only person he would ever like walk out the door.

* * *

that night carlos had been tossing and turning in his sleep obviously having a nightmare but james opposite of the room of him just watched for you see he secretly loved the latino and just like logan hasn't told nor never will.

"james!" the latino shouted in his sleep causing him to rush to his side.

"its okay im here" the latino opened his eyes and stared into his, he wished, lovers.

"the clowns they said they were coming for me" he started to cry

"listen it was only a dream im here now its okay" james hugged his friend.

"i need to tell you something" the latino whispered in his ear.

"what you can tell me anything"

"i think im in love with you"

"do you know how long ive been waiting to here those words come out of you mouth" james cried.

the latino pulled his lover in a soothing kiss. james merely swiped his Tung across his bottom lip and the latino glady let him in. the latino gently massaged james tung with his own revealing a loud moan from the pretty boys lips.

"OH OH OH! YES LOGAN YES!"

"HARDER KENDAL HARDER" the two boys heard there best friends in the room next to theirs.

"uou know their lucky mrs. knight isn't here" said the latino

"yeah thatd be so awkward" said james

"so you wanna follow in our friends footsteps" carlos sounded seductive at this point.

"grrr!" james growled after ripping the latinos shirt off his body.

* * *

james woke up to find the latino in his arm sleeping happily.

"i love you" the pretty boy whispered

"i love you to" said the latino waking up and turning to face his love.

"kendall i thought i told you to knock it off with this clown shit!" logan was being heard from the bedroom of james and carlos

"im over here" they heard kendall say.

"ahhhhh!" logan scream was cut off

"you asswhole why would you kill him!" Kendall began to ball.

"your next Blondie" a scretch could be heard in the kitchen suddenly escaped the figures mask.

_"to be continued -"_


	2. christmas reality

"its christmas time again"

"carlos please stop singing" kendall seemed really frustrated he had been on his computer for the past three days tring to find a cause for logans paralyzation.

"kendall!"

"i said shut-"

"its james look!" carlos shouted.

kendall did and saw james twitching on the floor in front of him.

"do you remember when james said he had a dream about logan dying"

"yeah"

"wake him up now or we will be next" carlos shouted

"you cant be siriouse"

all of a sudden lucy busted through the door

"guys cammile just fell to the floor in the hallway shes paralyzed"

"well i guess you were right carlos" kndall said asttonished.

"lucy!" james popped up "i was in the middle of a night mare but then i heard your voice your my hero"

"caramel latino whats pretty boy saying" lucy said to carlos.

"james has a nightmare someone wakes up paralyzed" he explained.

"yeah right thats impossible" kati was in the room now.

_THUD!_ james hit the floor and began twitching again.

"guys..." jo came in now but was immeadiatly sidtracted by james "whats wrong with pretty b-" she fell to the ground blue in the face followed by katie then lucy.

"kendall!" carlos was almost in tears

kendal wrapped his arms around the latino and wispered in his ear before fainting "im sorry for being such a jerk".

"kendall no... i... forgive you"

carlos looked at hiss hands. they were blue. _THUD!_


	3. the end of love but the start of death

in apartment 2j the teens lay paralyzed: kendall in carlos` arms james in front of the katie on the couch and jo`s head on lucys shoulder and logan in kendalls bed. but the story dosnt reside here it resides in there minds lets see what there up to shall we.

* * *

carlos opened his eyes panting. 'where am i' he wondered. he looked around apartment 2j but it was dead silent and blue fog was everywhere.

"oh ow"

"kendall thank god" carlos hugged his friends neck.

"carlos i think were in james head" he groaned as he looked around.

"you think camile just got killed by a guy in a clown mask" lucy said coming out of the fog with litte katie in her arms

"im sso c-cold"

"katie no why are you here" kendall cried.

"that would be my fault i said somthing that ticked of the clown and he said if i cant get to you ill get to you through your friends." james begaan to cry.

"oh baby its okay" carlos got up and went to hung his lover.

"h-hows logan." kendall asked afraid of the answer.

"well i just dreamt yall here i dreamt him dead well he killed him first" james began to sob.

"oh god" kendall broke down to.

"you bozos hello its just a dream the only way to stop it like in any normal dream is to die" katie pipped up.

"katie if that were true logan would be wondering the house right now worried about us."

"not us kendall, james" she said

"no he`ll be..."

"the only one who dosnt mae it out of here alive its either us or him"

"ill do it" he said.

"no!"

"caros i have to"

"it took me eight years to tell you how i felt and a week later you have to die no i cant."

"your not the only person loosing me you dont own me"

"well im sorry for careing"

"i really dont care any more im done"

"wait did you just..."

"yes carlos i did" james finished the argument and left.

"carlos-" kendall put his hand on carlos` shoulder

"DONT TOUCH ME!"

too be continued...


	4. a frightening detail

"holy shit" logan shot up in kendalls bed. "hot damn where am i... hey kendall are you here"

kendall came rushing in the bedroom and slamed the door shut and wispered something to him self.

"mmmm! dat ass"

"logan thank god!" kendall rushed to his friends side and pulled him in fo a kiss.

"what i miss baby"

"james dumped carlos and went to let the clown kill him"

"no carlos would be messed up in the head forever if that happened we gotta fix it"

"theres nothing we can do, i mean carlos has a knife in his hand right now and im being chased by the freik with the clown mask."

_thud thud thud!_

_"oh-"_

_"sweet-"_

"jesus"

* * *

"carlos put the knife down" jo tried to help.

"if anyone dies before james they stay dead." katie explained.

"i know and i dont care" carlos was sobbing "iv got nothing to live for."

"thats not true think about he fact that your gonna ruin big time rush" lucy butted in.

"think about the fact that james is already gonna do that." carlos stopped crying as he heard singing it was james.

"_walking down this cold dark lonely road i feel so much pain and sadness that hurts down in my soul wonderin will i ever see your face again or will the weight of my heart ever be lifted"_ his voice changed into a deep fast paced tune. "_i open up my eyes i miss you everytime i fall asleep i miss you. i wanna scream and shout i miss you. everyday is all about how i miss you" _he stopped singing and raced to carlos` arms "can you please explain to me why i was even mad at you its so difficult to leave something so perfect."

carlos dropped the knife and said "i cant stand the thought of loosing you" he hugged him tighter and wispered "thank god"

then the clown walked in the room and said "whos ready to die"

carlos gave his lover a quick passionet kiss said "i love you" the picked up the knife and walked up to the figure."

"your such an asswhole! explain to me what joy you get out of frightening and killing innocent people you tormented me since i was a baby and now itsyour turn!" he took the knife and plunged it into the creatures stomach. "you took my parents!" he bagan to sob as he started repedidly stabing the clown the he threw te knife and started kicking the clown painfully. "go back to hell!"

james ran to him and hugged him to make him stop. "why did you do that"

"hes haunted me since i was a baby he gets to me through my friends and family he killed my parents and he was gonna kill you thats why i didnt want you to go."

"baby im so sorry" james kissed his boyfriend then fell to the floor.

* * *

welcome back to the part of the story that dosnt reside in there heads...

carlos bolted up and realized everything was exactly the way it was before he had woken up in his dream kendall was still in his arms katie on the couch lucy and jo laying in a weird way next to each other and james, james was helping him up and out of kendalls arms.

"good morning beautiful" james said kissing carlos` forhead.

"its great to see you i had the weidest nightmare"

"i know i was there"


	5. information

**the sequeual resides in "the last survivor of love"**


End file.
